Voyage In Vegas
by inspiration-arts
Summary: The song "Waking Up In Vegas" with a twist! Rated T for language, and a kiss at the end. Nothing that major. Gaara/Hinata. My first songfic and one-shot all rolled into one!


**This is a little idea that popped into my head as I was listening to this on the radio—and if you want to know, the first part that came into my head was the first two lights of the second verse—that just cracked me up! Knowing that, I just HAD to write more, and this is what came to be. Yes, I know that some of the lines aren't very good, but you'll just have to deal. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: See profile.**

_You gotta help me out…_

"Please!" Hinata cried out, clutching Gaara's arm. "You—you _have_ to stay with me!" He glared dispassionately down at her and yanked his arm out of her grasp, stumbling away.

_It's all a blur, last night…_

"Lissen," he slurred, swaying slightly where he stood. "I dunno wha' hoppen lassni', but yoo needa stay _'way _from me…goddit?"

_We need a taxi, 'cause you're hungover and I'm broke._

About to cry, she grabbed him again and using all her strength, pulled him across the sidewalk. "Taxi!" she shrieked, the tears beginning to fall. "Taxi!"

_I lost my fake ID, but you lost the motel key. Spare me the freakin' dirty looks, now don't blame me._

"Dis's all your fault," Gaara growled drunkenly. "If you haddn los' de IDs, den, we wooden get kicked out…"

Overcome by anger, she whipped her head around to glower fiercely at him. "Well—well _you _lost the key to the motel, so now we have no place to stay!" His glare deepened, and managed to look extremely ferocious, even in his inebriated state. "Don't you put all the blame on me," she hissed in response. "This isn't completely my fault!"

_You wanna cash out and get the hell out of town…_

"Les' jus' gedda money an' gedd oudda here," he said, managing to take out his wallet.

_Don't be a baby; remember what you told me._

Hinata stopped him. "No," she said, her voice surprisingly firm. "We can't—we have to find the nearest place to get you, so you'll be safe." She half-smiled, trying to make him feel better. "And besides, didn't you think differently before, when we first came here?"

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is; that's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

"Remember?" she urged. "You said that this was our chance to be independent, free—"

"I diddn' say it like _that_," he mumbled somehow disdainfully.

"Well, _yes,_" she said exasperatedly, but that's not the point…" A taxi slowed down for them, and she brightened. "Oh! Taxi! Taxi!" It stopped, and she climbed in, pulling Gaara in behind her and shutting the door.

"Where to?" the driver asked.

"Downtown Motel 6, please," she said, strapping herself and Gaara in. The driver nodded, and they sped off.

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now; that's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

When they arrived at their motel, Hinata managed to get herself and a sleeping Gaara out of the cab, and using Gaara's wallet, paid the driver. "Thank you—" she began, and stopped when her fingers touched something metallic. "Oh my gosh," she murmured, staring at the previously thought to be lost keys. "Well, it figures." She looked up at the driver, smiling again. "Thanks very much for your help, bye!" Towing Gaara along, she eventually arrived at their room, and as soon as she put Gaara in his bed and collapsed onto hers, she was asleep.

_Why are these lights so bright?_

"Ugh…" Gaara moaned the next morning, turning his head away from the window. "Damn that stupid sunlight…"

_Did we get hitched last night? Dressed up like Elvis; why am I wearing your class ring?_

His voice woke Hinata up. "Oh," she murmured. "You're awake." Sitting up in bed, she yawned. "Well, no more late night drinking for you—" A glint on her left hand made her be quiet. Moving her hand so it was out of the sun and in front of her face, her eyes grew wide with mounting surprise and horror. It was a _ring. _"Gaara?" she whispered hoarsely. "What did you do?"

He glared at her, irritated as well as hungover. "What the hell are you talking abou—" He stopped as soon as she showed him her hand. Instantly, blurred memories of a man that looked suspiciously like Elvis, white lace, flowers, and papers flashed into his head. "Shit…" he breathed.

"Gaara," Hinata said, her shaking voice getting higher and more hysterical by the minute. "What did you _do _when you weren't with me last night?" Her voice got even higher. "And _why am I wearing your class ring?_"

His eyes were wide. "Hinata…"he said slowly, as if trying to convince himself that it really was happening, "I think—" He swallowed. "I think…that we're married."

_Don't call your mother, 'cause now we're partners in crime…_

"WHAT?!" Hinata screamed. Quick as a flash, she had her cell phone and her house's number punched in. "I'm calling my father!" she shrieked.

Immediately the phone was knocked out of her hand and out of her reach. Gaara covered her mouth with his hand. "You can't do that," he said, using his other hand to hold down Hinata's struggling body. "You know what your father's like—he'll put all the blame on you, and probably disown you if you tell him now." She stopped moving as she realized that what he was saying was more than likely true.

_Don't be a baby; remember what you told me._

"Alright then," she said, trying to stay calm. "Then we have to get the divorce papers."

"No."

She just looked at him at first, not comprehending what he was saying. Then, as it dawned on her, her eyes grew wider and wider until it looked like they were about to fall out of their sockets. _"What do you mean, NO?!" _she screeched.

He smirked. "Got it in one."

She started to hyperventilate. "But…but…"

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is; that's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

He just looked at her. "Didn't you want your 'freedom', as you put it?"

"But not _this_ way!" Once again, she looked ready to cry.

_Get up and take the glitter off your clothes now; that's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

Hinata refused to interact with Gaara in any way, and when she did, it was so cold, his heart nearly froze in his body. Finally, very late at night, he managed to corner her in a large, loud, room-shaking club and yell over the music: "Why aren't you talking to me?"

_You got me into this; information overload, situation lost control._

He got a reaction, all right, and only a bit more than he'd expected. Hinata's cheeks turned crimson with fury, and her face looked set in permanent anger. "YOU WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU?" Her voice was well above the music, and it was a wonder that no one was staring at them. "MAYBE BECAUSE _I HATE YOU!_ I'M MARRIED TO YOU BECAUSE OF SOME _STUPID MISTAKE_ YOU MADE WHILE YOU WERE DRUNK, AND NOW _I _HAVE TO PAY THE PRICE BECAUSE _YOU _ARE TOO MUCH OF A _MORON _TO DIVORCE ME! MAYBE _THAT'S _WHY!" She took a deep breath, trying to control herself, eventually succeeding.

_Send out an S.O.S._

But no matter how horrible her screaming had been, her next words were even worse: "I've already called my father," she said stiffly.

_And get some cash out…we're gonna tear up the town._

Instead of choking with shock like she'd (halfheartedly) hoped, all Gaara did was take her hand tightly and walk to the nearest cab. "What are you doing? Where're we going?" Hinata asked him warily.

He smiled, but it was without humor. "To all the places we can find." And ignoring Hinata's horrified gasp, he muscled her into the car and shut the door.

_Don't be a baby; remember what you told me…_

Gaara pulled up at Hiashi's manor, and despite being to one to call him, Hinata couldn't hold back a whimper. Smiling tenderly at her, he pulled her into him, and she unconsciously welcomed the touch. In this way, they entered.

_Remember what you told me…_

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Hiashi roared.

"Father, please calm down…" Hinata murmured. Hiashi turned on her, eyes sharp and cutting.

"You think," he said, his voice dripping with acid, "that I'd take the advice of a _whore_?!" She reared back as if she'd been slapped, and hot tears fell down her cheeks. Behind Hiashi, wisely keeping quiet, her cousin Neji and little sister Hanabi exchanged a glance.

_Remember what you told me…_

"With all due respect, sir…" a cold, angry voice murmured, and everyone turned to its owner. Gaara, his eyes blazing with fury. "Your daughter is _not _a whore. You can have her tested, if you like. But that'll have to be later; right now, I can barely restrain from breaking all the bones in your body, one by one."

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is; that's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

Abruptly, he turned to Hinata. "Do you love me?" he asked sharply. Too stunned and surprised to lie, she nodded. Eyes softening, he smiled. "Good." Much smugger now, he focused once again on Hiashi. "I'm afraid that's that." He stood up and helped Hinata up as well. "We'll keep in touch," he said coolly, and without another word, he towed a still-shocked Hinata out of her old home.

_Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now; that's what you get for waking up in Vegas._

They were getting into Gaara's car when the door flew open and Hiashi stood there, screaming at them. _"I'll disown you, you bitch! You whore! You don't DESERVE to be in my family. I'll show you what happens when you lay down with dogs!" _

As she heard those words, something inside Hinata snapped. She got out of the passenger seat and stood by the car, looking at Hiashi. He looked at her as well; face contorted, waiting for her answer. "Fine then," she said, and her voice carried itself to Hiashi's disbelieving ears. "Do whatever you want to me; I don't care anymore. I'm not a whore, and I'm not a bitch. You should try believing in your children for once." And she climbed into the car, shaking with the incredulity of what she'd just done. Smiling crookedly, Gaara started the engine, and they drove off, Hiashi's screams unheard above the car's roar.

_That's what you get, baby—shake the glitter, shake, shake, shake the glitter._

At Gaara's house, they lay together on his living room couch, curled up against one another. "So…" Gaara began, and she looked up at him, curious. "You love me, huh?" And he smiled as her cheeks turned pink.

"Well…I, uh…yeah," she admitted, and ducked her head, embarrassed. He laughed and raised her chin with his fingertips, and was struck by the beauty of her face in that moment—delicate, fragile, pale skin laced with a soft pink, large, heavily-lidded lavender eyes, reddened lips, full and soft-looking…unable to help himself, he leaned down and touched those lips with his own. Eyes going wide, she gasped, and his tongue eased itself between her lips, tracing the expanse of her mouth and tangling itself with her own. Their mouths moved on each other, and their noses rubbed tenderly together in a soothing pattern. Gaara's hands placed themselves on her hips, and they moved up and down, from her hips to the top of the side of her breasts, rubbing them gently with his thumbs.

_Get me some cash out baby; get me some cash out baby._

Eventually they stopped due to lack of air, and she once again nestled into the warm niche of his body. They lay there together, listening to the sound of each other's breathing. "Damn," Gaara murmured after a while.

"What is it?" Hinata mumbled sleepily, his body heat getting to her.

"I have to go to the bank."

His answer wasn't one she'd been expecting, and she looked up at him, confused. "Why?"

He grinned. "Money for the honeymoon."

**Gah! Writing songfics is a whole lot harder than I'd expected it to be! Writing down the lyrics and the story got a bit irritating after a while, but all in all, it was a pretty rewarding experience. Thanks for reading! Please review—and yes, CONSTRUCTIVE flames are welcomed.**

**-inspiration-arts**


End file.
